


Motivation goes a long way.

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Link remembers an old bonding method and has a very accepting wife.
Relationships: Link/Original Male Character(s), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 31





	Motivation goes a long way.

Link hummed as he looked over the new men joining Hyrules knights. He can feel promise radiating from them. All a little on the tall side, decent muscle tone and of course a desire to protect the land.

'Bunch of good looking lads' he thinks. He also found the reaction they had to having Link champion of Hyrule and King consort as the man to train them into proper knights absolutely amusing at first.

He never seen himself that important even after defeating the calamity and getting married to the princess. He's just Link knight of Hyrule in his own mind.

His mindset like his body hasn't changed the shrine of resurrection kept his body looking in its early twenties despite being just shy of thirty now. Actually he looks the same as when he first woke up just a few extra scars and some more muscle.

Two months have passed however and he's not happy with his new men. He figures since there are only five to look after. Teaching them, training them, working with them would be easy. He was wrong and seeing the potential squandered bothered him greatly. To which he complained about to great lengths to Zelda.

"They can barely look at me! Like they don't deserve my teaching or something! If I have to go over simple basics over and over again like this for much longer I might just go insane!" He yelled.

"Well what did your old captain do? Maybe try bonding with them? Maybe if they see you as Link the man and not the hero they could finally focus" she suggested.

She watched as Link got thoughtful taking a trip down memory lane then watched the man's face erupt into pure scarlet.

"I, I have, remembered an old... Bonding exercise my old captain had us do" he said hesitantly.

Then when Zelda finally got it out of him what it was she too had turned red but what she said next his blush got worse and he was shocked. She had told him to go for it.

Link took a breath and then opened the door to exit his office and onto the walled in training field his five men were waiting in. All five experienced a case of tight pants, pitching impressive tents. Because Link the youthful captain they all admire is standing completely naked infront of them. All his lithe bodied compact muscle that defined his chest and limbs rippling as he moved with grace. Suggestive smirk on his youthful face and dusky pink nipples with his member proudly swinging in the breeze.

Now Link was staring right at them.  
"Men I stand before you today the way I am because I see no options left!" He began in his adopted parade ground voice.

"I have never had a group of fresh recruits do so poorly and I can not see such potential wasted! You are to forget my title! You are to start taking my lessons properly and work together! And by the goddesses you are going to become proper knights!" He let that sink in and he can tell it is, none of them able to look away.

"So today you're going to do the basics right! And the one who does best today!" Link paused for effect and turned around and bent over a nearby weapons rack giving them a lovely view of his bubbly ass the pink pucker a bullseye they can't help but ogle.

"Get's to use me first!" Those final words got them.

Training went by with everyone paying perfect attention and pure determination to do the drills right. They had the energy and passion of berserkers as they worked at it. Link could feel himself throb throughout his entire body. He wonders how long it's truly been since he has been with a man. Then the sparring matches they all had were brutal had it not been for the gift of training swords Link is certain a few of them would be either crippled or dead.

It turned him on to no end. Spend so many years a fighter things like a true warriors spirit and brutality become sexy.

"Congratulations gentlemen! Dararian! You are first! You're finisher against private Galahan was impeccable! Cravshaw is second, Galahan third, Friese is fourth and finally Lazra! He declared the order of rank and took position leaning once again over a weapons rack.

Dararian a brown haired man his body like Link's muscled but flexible his green eyes shone with a burning lust. The man dropped to his knees and grabbed two handfuls of the hero's ass. He inspected the pale globes and lovely pink hole before him.

Link gasped then groaned pleasantly feeling the rough handling of his ass then he felt something entirely new to him. A warm slick and hot tongue from his recruit slid up his entire crack lapping over his hole. Link let out a moan that raised in pitch and they only got louder and higher the more the man's tongue worked over him. The wet lapping muscle sent this shivering electric pleasure that vibrated through his ass then buzzing all the way to his tip like an orgasm is just one touch away. Each lick and dip of the tongue as it actually went inside of him feels so addicting already.

Then the tongue then brushed that special spot inside him and Link shuddered and came as the slithering organ rubbed against his walls and prostate.

The men all watched as rope after rope of cum spewed from Link thick white creating a sticky puddle below.

Dararian couldn't wait anymore he barely managed to open his trousers enough before he slid himself right into a still spasming Link.

The poor man squealed as his ass was invaded and stuffed. Dararian is thick in girth and Link hasn't been touched there in years. It gave Link a familiar joyful burn.

"Oh fuck! yes!" Link cried out hoarsely Dararian starting to pull out and slam right back in. His ass feels like it's burning from the inside out the feeling of being so full as his prostate is used like a punching bag for the other man's cock head.

Dararian has never felt an ass as tight and inviting as Link's, he marveled at the sight of his cock disappearing into the wonderfully padded globes of flesh. The walls hot and squeezing as he pushes as deep as he can. It's as if he's being massaged by molten silk.

He feels his orgasm coiling ready to spill over and absolutely fill the ass before him and judging by Links moans he's not far off either. He grips Links hips harder and pulls him into each thrusting snap of his hips determined to drive his seed deep. The coil came undone and he unloaded.

Link silently screamed his breath taken the rush of cum flowing into him the hot jetting fluid overflowing as his ass is conquered, he came too more cum added to the puddle below. Dararian pulled out slowly and watched in satisfaction seeing his seed pouring from the hole.

Link caught his breath and made a motion for a raven haired man to come up. Cravshaw easily the tallest took place and slowly pushed in, his fellow trainees cum lubing his way inside. Paired with the tightness of a vice the man was nearly cross eyed by the time he bottomed out.

Link noticed his cock although not as thick is longer than Dararians and by the goddesses he immediately aimed it right for his swollen prostate the moment he started to move. Link can feel such precision in his movements. Harsh but methodical and he's moaning uncontrollably.

The other men watched in awe of their captain. The man took it all and bucked back into each slam of hips. Even cumming untouched twice.

Link didn't cum but Cravshaw did and his load mixed with Dararians, the man pulled out and he too admired his work before stepping aside for Galahan.

The redhead took a moment to spread his cheeks and just watch the cum drip in fat globs. He put his tip to Link's entrance allowing only the head to enter. He got a hold of his hips and then slammed all the way in with one thrust.

Link being taken by surprise and already near climax by Cravshaw nearly blacked out as he came and was fucked through orgasm number three.

Galahan used him like a toy brutally pounding him with all of his strength desperate to also mark the hero's rectum with his seed. He didn't last long and was pumping sticky ropes of pure satisfaction. Link can barely feel the rush of it now being so full.

Meanwhile Friese and Lazra had the same idea. They both helped Link move Friese on his back erection standing proud and they lowered Link onto it then Lazra had a finger join it then a second.

Link couldn't voice it but he started into Lazra's eyes in disbelief as he's stretched even wider cum soiling all around them.

Then he was inside Link too. All that escaped his lips was strangled gasps while the two men moaned heavily. Sloppy wet gripping heat around their pieces while crushed against a rigid shaft like their own.

Link is past actual thought as they move all that he can experience is the physical overwhelming sexual ecstasy as he's fucked more full and harder than he has ever been.

After the first two they stopped bothering to count Link's orgasms and only bothered chasing their own climax.

Lazra gooshed his baby batter escaping his body shortly followed by Friese the pair flooding the hero's ass with the cum they shot. Link himself have a final twitch as he came and promptly passed out.

Delicately they exited the man's now well used hole and gently layed the man down.

The men all helped grab water, find pain killers, towels and be there for whenever Link finally wakes up again. When he did finally wake he was gently held by Galahan, Cravshaw helped him drink and Dararian spoke gently to him. "That was amazing captain, we have some medicine for the pain and towels to help clean you after you can move or handle being touched again down there"

Link just nodded and accepted everything.

Three weeks later Link is watching his men train flawlessly, and he couldn't be more proud. After that night not only do they work hard together, they all have sex together now too. Taking turns in both roles inspired to pleasure their fellows like their captain.

Link wonders if he can now convince Zelda that young foreign king can be persuaded into an alliance another way, or at least buy that one toy the Gerudo women love so much so they can have a different kind of fun on their own.


End file.
